Mon p'tit loup
by Saiko-55
Summary: Remus fait toujours ce même cauchemar. Plus le temps passe et plus il se précise, on croirait presque que c'est réel. Le psy, lui pense qu'il s'agit d'un traumatisme, il n'arrive pas à comprendre son sens. Pourquoi doit-il aller chez un psy? Il n'est pas fou. Il veut juste être aimé... C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il à frapper ce mec l'autre soir? Pourtant Remus est si doux...
1. Chapitre 1 - Réveille-toi

**Bonsoir tout le monde, voici la première fanfiction que je poste, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous avouerais que j'ai très hâte de la poster et d'avoir vos avis, du coup, c'est peut-être mal corrigé au niveau de l'orthographe. Je tiens à préciser que je suis une bille en grammaire, si c'est vraiment si illisible que ça, je vous en prie, dites le moi.**

 **En même temps de lire, je vous conseille de mettre la musique _No Surprises - Radiohead_ dans vos oreilles, tout simplement car je trouve que l'ambiance de la musique correspond bien au Lupin de ce chapitre. :) (en tout cas, moi c'est celle - là que j'ai écouté).**

 **Vous faites ce que vous voulez de mon 'conseil' :D**

 **Je précise aussi que dans cette histoire, Voldemort a gagné contre Harry Potter lors de la grande guerre, donc il est mort. Remus, quant à lui, est vivant. Je précise aussi que nous nous trouvons dans le monde des moldus, mais ça, vous aurez plus de précision en lisant l'histoire :D  
**

 **Je mets Rating M car violence et sûrement scène, comment dire... de voltige, quelque part à un moment dans l'histoire, si je ne la fais pas, je baisserais la rating :)**

 **Ce chapitre est très court donc pour ceux qui n'aime pas, le prochain est plus long ^^**

 **Au fait, soyez attentif, je placerais sûrement des indices par-ci par-là qui pourrait éventuellement vous faire deviner la fin de l'histoire. Je dis ça, je dis rien.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

« Bonjour Monsieur Lupin, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Je vous en prie asseyez-vous. »

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que Remus faisait des cauchemars à répétition. Toujours le même.

« Bonjour, je vais bien merci. »

Il avait eu le malheur d'en parler à quelqu'un, qui l'avait directement envoyé chez le psychiatre. Maintenant, il y va une fois par semaines depuis deux mois.

« Très bien, vous avez encore fait ce rêve ?

\- Comme je vous le dis chaque semaine, oui.

\- Avez-vous appliqué mes conseils ? »

Évidemment qu'il n'avait appliqué aucun des conseils de son psy. Il trouvait ridicule de devoir aller consulter pour un simple problème de rêve récurrent.

« Écoutez Monsieur Clues, je… Je vais m'en aller. Je ne pense pas, sans vouloir vous offenser, que votre thérapie fonctionne sur moi… »

Thomas Clues. Cet homme est un psychologue réputer, il travaille avec des scientifiques et s'assure de toujours s'entourer des bonnes personnes. Parfois, il se rend dans un asile et tente d'y améliorer les conditions de vie. Certaines, et même certains, le trouve beau. Notamment à cause de ses yeux très particuliers. Brun très foncé, presque noir.

« Je vois… Je pense que votre cas est bien plus grave qu'il ne le parait. Vous êtes dans le refus. Je suis certain qu'il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça. Puis-je tenter une dernière chose ? Racontez-moi une dernière fois votre cauchemar. »

Remus se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, cela faisait une dizaine de fois qu'il lui avait raconté et rien ne changeait. Il sortit du bureau, claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Pardon. »

Il sentait le regard des patients sur lui. Ils ont dû trouver bizarre le fait qu'il s'excuse auprès d'une porte. De toute manière, il est habitué. Les gens l'ont toujours regardé étrangement.

* * *

La maison de Remus est petite. Mais très chaleureuse. On a beau croire qu'il est soigné mais il n'en est rien. Choisir quel objet garder et quel objet jeter est un grand problème pour lui. Mais il s'en fou, personne ne rentre ici.

Il allume sa platine et y met un vinyle avant de s'installer dans son fauteuil. Pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué ?

C'est une belle musique qui passe… _No surprises. Radiohead._ C'est assez doux comme musique, d'ailleurs ça l'endors… Il baille ça y'est… Oh ! Il s'endort, ses petits yeux bleus se ferment lentement… Très lentement… Voilà, il commence à rêver...

 _« EXPELLIARMUS ! » Hurla le jeune sorcier aux lunettes._

 _Un long fil rouge sortit alors de sa baguette pour venir percuter le fil vert que l'autre avait lancé. Le combat final venait de commencer._

 _« Je vais te tuer Harry Potter ! »_

 _Il ne connaissait aucun Harry Potter et tous ces visages ne lui disaient rien. Il avait beau savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, c'était très angoissant. Comme si il y était vraiment._

 _L'homme sans nez est terrifiant. Ses dents jaunes, sa peau cadavérique, son regard noir. On aurait dit un fou. Ses longs doigts osseux tenaient cet objet étrange s'apparentant à une baguette de sorcier._

 _Chaque nuit, ce cauchemar gagne en précision._

 _Tout à coup, le fil se coupe et le jeune homme aux lunettes se retrouve immobile, au sol, une fois de plus. Il est mort. Dès l'instant où le fil vert touche le jeune homme le bonheur, l'espoir, la sensation de bien-être meurt avec lui._

 _A force, il connait ce rêve par cœur, il sait ce qui va se produire après, mais il est toujours surpris._

 _L'homme sans nez tourne lentement sa tête vers Remus. Il rit à presque s'en étouffé. Il lui faut un certain temps pour se reprendre. Il se lève, s'approche lentement de Remus, toujours se sourire dérangeant sur les lèvres._

 _Il pointe sa baguette sur lui et un éclair vert jaillit._

« Je suis réveillé ! » dit-il, se relevant en sueur de son fauteuil.

« Tout va bien Remus… tout va bien… »


	2. Chapitre 2 - La cage

**Bonjour! :D C'est partit pour le second chapitre de Mon p'tit loup. Cette fois-ci, je vous conseille d'écouter _Pretty Vicious - National plastic_**

 **Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Il avait décidé de se rendre au café. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à faire aujourd'hui. On l'avait encore renvoyé de son travail car considéré comme trop nonchalant.

Il rédigeait un nouveau CV afin de l'envoyé au plus vite à une entreprise quelconque.

« Bonjour, je peux prendre votre commande ?

\- Oui, je voudr-

\- Un thé je suppose ? Comme d'habitude ?

\- Oui… Oui, c'est cela ! Merci. »

Il a toujours trouvé cette serveuse bizarre. Elle avait le don de savoir ce qu'il voulait avant même qu'il ne le dise.

Il but son thé, très lentement. Puis sortit du café. Il était déjà minuit passé et n'avait rien vu venir, tout ça parce qu'il était dans la lune.

Il n'avait finalement aucune envie de rentrer chez lui, alors se balada par-ci par-là, jusqu'à tomber sur de la lumière, de la musique et du bruit.

Trop de bruit. Il ne connaissait pas ce groupe, malgré son grand amour pour la musique.

C'était du rock ou… du punk peut-être.

Les mains dans les poches, il se dirige vers une sorte de scierie. Un endroit où les gens comme lui ne sont pas censé se trouver. Il faisait nuit mais il distinguait parfaitement des gens morts bourrés contre les murs ou les cadavres de cigarettes et autres joints au sol.

Le plus dérangeant était cette odeur d'alcool et de fumée mélangé à la sueur.

Encore une fois, les gens le regardaient étrangement. En même temps, voir un homme débarquer avec une vieille veste en plaid et une petite moustache bien coiffée n'est pas très commun dans ce genre d'endroit.

En entant à l'intérieur de la scierie, l'odeur était encore pire.

« Pretty Vicious » lit-il sur une affiche. C'était le groupe qui passait en ce moment. Toujours les mains dans ses poches, il se dirigea vers une espèce de fosse improvisée avec une sorte de scène. Les gens étaient déchaînés, tout comme le groupe.

Remus resta un instant, un peu en retrait. Mais la foule l'emportait. Lorsqu'ils sautaient, lui sautait aussi, sans même le vouloir.

Il vit même un homme perdre ses lunettes et tendre son bras pour les rattraper un mètre plus loin tellement le mouvement de foule était important. Il aimait la musique, il aimait l'ambiance. Les gens ne le jugeaient pas. Certain lui souriait. Certain trouvait sa cicatrice à son visage très cool.

Il fut même invité à boire un verre par une jolie fille. Il n'y avait que des bières, mais c'était bien ainsi. La fille s'appelait Julia. C'était une fille assez timide mais… ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Sûrement qu'elle avait fumée quelque chose.

« Viens ! Je vais te montrer un truc cool. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Julia lui empoigna la veste et l'emmena en dehors du bâtiment. Il se sentit forcé à la suivre mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de contact. Rien que le fait qu'elle ose l'approcher malgré l'énorme cicatrice qui durcissait son visage était un exploit.

Là où Julia l'emmenait se trouvait une grande cage en fer dans laquelle des gens se battaient.

« Des combats de rue ? demanda-t-il, calmement.

\- Oui ! Tu as vu ça ! Ses dents sont éclatées ! »

La jeune fille explosa de rire en se pendant à la veste de Lupin, qui lui, restait tout à fait calme, les mains encore et toujours dans ses poches. Il regardait le combat avec attention, ça l'hypnotisait.

« Notre challenger numéro un n'a toujours pas été vaincu ! Pour la 2eme semaine consécutive ! Les paris sont ouverts ! »

Il fut surpris par la voix du… présentateur. Un présentateur de combat de rue, il avait tout vu…

La jeune fille sembla tout aussi surprise que lui et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Vas-y-toi ! »

Lupin s'étouffa avec sa bière puis fixa Julia dans le rouge de ses yeux.

« Pardon ? Tu m'as bien regardé ?

\- Oui ! Vas-y ! Au pire tu te fais casser la gueule et on en parle plus ! »

Pourquoi toujours moi ? Voilà ce qu'il se disait. Où s'était-il encore fourré ? Avec qui avait-il encore parlé ? Il se retrouvait dans une scierie, légèrement éméché, discutant avec une fille complètement bourrée, qui voulait le voir se battre contre un mec de trois fois sa taille dans des combats illégaux.

« Très bien. »

Il donna sa bière à Julia et se dirigea vers la cage, prenant soin de ne pas enlever sa veste. Parce qu'elle était de toute manière déjà assez dégueulasse comme ça et puis de toute façon, il avait mis un nouvelle chemise en dessous qu'il ne fallait pas abîmer.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté diriez-vous ? Car Remus aime sentir que l'on l'aime. Et ce depuis toujours. Il devrait peut-être en parler au Docteur Clues…

Il n'en connaît pas l'origine, peut-être parce qu'à cause de sa cicatrice, les gens avaient peur de lui et le laissait toujours seul ? Ou peut-être autre chose. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'ils s'en souviennent, il a toujours eu un peu de mal avec les autres. Il a beau essayé de toute ses forces, il a peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il pensait que cette fille à laquelle il avait soudainement accordé un peu d'importance l'apprécierait mieux grâce à ça.

« Un candidat ? Monsieur, quel est votre nom ?

\- Hum… Remus. »

C'était un endroit miteux mais il y avait tout de même assez de budget pour installer des lampes et un micro. Le présentateur, si on peut le nommer comme cela, venait de mettre son bras autour de ses épaules et de le faire entrer dans la cage.

« Vous pensez vous capable de battre notre Challenger Numéro 1 : Gordon ? »

A ce nom, toute la foule scandait son nom en applaudissant et criant. Quant au fameux Gordon, il était prêt à lui bondir dessus et à le briser en deux.

Il chercha Julia dans la foule, qui, arrachée comme elle était, l'avait sûrement déjà oublié. Son regard dévia vers le ciel, il y avait une belle lune pleine et brillante. N'arrivant pas à décoller son regard de cette sphère, le présentateur prit la parole.

« Je prends ça pour un oui ! » dit-il en sortant précipitamment de la cage, prenant soin de bien fermer la porte à clé.

Le pauvre Lupin se retrouva enfermer comme une bête, prêt à se faire défoncer par ce Gordon.

Et ça ne manqua pas, son adversaire couru et fonça lui mettre un coup d'épaule dans le ventre. Remus se plia de douleur et fut projeté directement contre le mur opposé. Il n'était pas violent, il détestait ça d'ailleurs, mais ce mec venait de lui faire extrêmement mal et il détestait ça aussi.

« Ouch ! Je pense que notre chère Remus s'est surestimé ! N'oubliez pas, les paris sont ouverts ! Qui de Gordon ou Remus gagnera ce match selon vous ?! Moi, en tout cas, c'est tout décidé ! »

Remus se leva alors et frappa Gordon en plein visage, puis une deuxième fois et une troisième fois. Ça lui faisait du bien, ça le défoulait. Malheureusement, son bras fut attraper et un énorme coup de poing le stoppa de point fouet, le faisant retomber une seconde fois au sol.

Gordon se rua sur lui et l'accabla de coup de pied, l'empêchant de se relever. Ses yeux se levèrent vers le ciel et croisèrent une nouvelle fois la lune.

Une poussée d'adrénaline le permit de se relever. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il faisait et c'est tout. Il avait envie de le pousser, de le frapper, de le mordre jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'arrêter. Il avait envie de le déchiqueter.

« Remus est en pleine remontée ! C'est la première fois que quelqu'un tient aussi longtemps dans la cage ! Ouvrez bien vos yeux ! Ce combat est extraordinaire ! »

Il était dans un état second, il fonça une nouvelle fois sur lui et le plaque au sol, lui offrant une jolie rafale de coup de poings dans le visage.

Il venait de lui briser la mâchoire, celle-ci était sortie de l'emplacement prévu pour. Des dents voltigeaient de partout, même entre les barreaux de la cage. Le sang giclait de partout, Remus en avait plein les mains et le visage.

Le présentateur avait lâché le micro de surprise et le public s'était tut. Mais Remus continuait. Encore et encore. Quelqu'un du rentrer dans la cage pour le séparer de Gordon, complètement inconscient sur le sol.

Le corps de l'ancien Challenger numéro 1 fut sorti de la cage et il fallut attendre quelques secondes pour que les gens se remettent à faire du bruit et à acclamer Lupin, qui était sonné lui aussi.

« Eh bien… Je pense que nous avons notre gagnant ! J'ai toujours cru en cet homme ! Monsieur Remus ! Mon cher Remus, veux-tu… continuer le match ? »

Lupin se leva et sortit de la cage en bousculant malencontreusement le présentateur. Il traversa la foule, les yeux baissé vers le sol, honteux.

Que lui était-il arrivé ?


End file.
